


give you my sunshine, give you my best

by TripsH



Series: Post-Timeskip Iwaoi [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chapter 402 Spoilers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i literally cannot stop writing tender and loving iwaoi content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripsH/pseuds/TripsH
Summary: “Oh, should you be fraternizing with the enemy like this, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa leans against the wall, grins at him as they meet up in the semi-secluded hallway nearby their respective locker rooms shortly before the match between Japan and Argentina is scheduled to begin.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Post-Timeskip Iwaoi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862326
Comments: 22
Kudos: 353





	give you my sunshine, give you my best

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I’ve sold my soul to iwaoi to be able to write so much in such a short amount of time?? But I’m not complaining. I accept this state of being with open arms. 
> 
> This takes place in the same verse/timeline as my last two fics, which I’m probably gonna just put in a post-timeskip iwaoi series at this point because they all tie together and connect with each other. I’ve also listened to taylor swift on repeat for each of these three fics, with the culprit this time being peace. To me, this is a very long-distance iwaoi song, so I was listening to it and decided to title the fic after a lyric I like 
> 
> My three ultimate wishes for these two have always been: 1. They achieve all their dreams 2. They get married and 3. They adopt a dog. so really I’m just being super self-indulgent and living my best life recently through fic I’ve been writing. I have no regrets :')

“Oh, should you be fraternizing with the enemy like this, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa leans against the wall, grins at him as they meet up in the semi-secluded hallway nearby their respective locker rooms shortly before the match between Japan and Argentina is scheduled to begin.

“You weren’t saying that when you woke up in my bed this morning.”

“That was a few hours ago. This is now.” Despite the teasing smile on Oikawa’s lips, it looks like he’s remembering just that. The quick moment of time they’d stolen away together in all the bustle that accompanies the Olympics—spending the night together, even if it’d just been going to bed early, the two of them curled around each other in the same bed, the same space when there hasn’t been much time to do so.

He’d woken up to sunlight slipping through the cracks in the curtains, Oikawa curled up against him for the first time in days, his cold toes pressed against Iwaizumi’s calves, arm strewn across his waist.

He’d pushed his fingers through Oikawa’s bangs, brushed them off his forehead as Oikawa blinked awake, melting into a smile as they laid in bed together in the early morning sunlight, just happy to be together, to touch each other.

And yeah, this may be the Olympics, but he thinks wouldn’t trade that quiet moment in all of this with Oikawa for _anything_. It’s something he’ll remember for years, the fact that they made it here, that they could experience all of this together.

“You mean I can’t even talk to my boyfriend for just a minute to wish him luck?”

It’s something that’s tradition of sorts—whether it was all the years they’d been on the same team, Iwaizumi’s hand pressed to Oikawa’s back telling him _‘you’ve got this,’_ or in the years after when he’s wished Oikawa luck before a match in person or via text or phone call when they’d been apart.

“I _guess_ I can allow it just this once.” Oikawa laughs, threading his fingers through Iwaizumi’s when he takes his hand. “But only because you look so good in that polo.”

Iwaizumi laughs too, squeezes Oikawa’s hand quick before they let go of each other. “Who’s fraternizing with the enemy now? You’re the one flirting with me.”

“I think I’m allowed. Perks of dating for six years, right?”

“Right.”

They’ve quickly learned that there are rarely moments of quiet at the Olympics. There’s nothing but bustling around and crowds and cameras, and in the rush of it all they’ve managed to take the few moments they can steal away together. This is one of a few they've had together, and while it’s not totally silent or private, anyone who has passed by isn’t paying enough attention to them.

Everyone who matters in their lives know they’re a couple anyway, so really, it doesn’t matter what anyone else might think or the opinions they may have about two people from rival teams not so secretly meeting up right before a match against each other.

Iwaizumi’s been smiling all morning, throughout this entire conversation, happiness and pride, anticipation and excitement building and building, leading up to this moment. The first time they’re at the Olympics. The first time they’ll face off against each other like they’d promised long ago.

Oikawa shifts, fingers curling in the hem of his jersey, and Iwaizumi knows he must be feeling the same. Maybe a little nervous, but excited to make it here, for all the work he’s done to finally pay off—a chance to beat everyone he’s always said he would. 

Argentina’s jersey fits him well. Oikawa’s always looked damn good in blue, no matter the shade. Beautiful and brilliant and like he’s meant to fly.

But there’s something else too, not just in the look of it all. It’s the confidence Oikawa wears with pride, not just a mask to cover a slew of insecurities, but something he truly believes in his heart. How comfortable and at home he’s seemed after getting himself settled in his life in Argentina, but especially so after he’d been chosen for the national team.

It’s nice to see him like this—happy and confident and proud of himself.

(Oikawa had first shown him the jersey when Iwaizumi returned to the apartment they shared in Argentina after a few months away. They’d made the decision to buy it together once Iwaizumi finished grad school and what’s come after with the intention that one day they’d settle down there for good together, get married. The nice thing about working with the national team is it’s not a year-round job, so there are stretches of time he and Oikawa spend living together now, time that they didn’t really have when Iwaizumi was still in school.

Then, his fingers brush against the lettering on the back of Oikawa’s jersey, living proof that he’s found his place here. That this is where he’s meant to be.

“You really did it.” There’s just a little hitch of emotion in his voice. Not surprise, or disbelief because he’s always known more than anyone Oikawa could and would make it here. This is just pride and pure, unadulterated love for someone deep down to their core, to the beat of their heart and all that they are. “Tooru…”

He’d thought that maybe he’d gotten all of this emotion out when Oikawa had called Iwaizumi on FaceTime a while back to tell him he’d been selected for the national team—the pride and love and happiness at knowing the most important person in his life is well on his way to making all his dreams come true. That he’d seen every bit of hard work Oikawa’s poured into his volleyball career, and witnessing it pay off for him is the best feeling.

But really, Iwaizumi thinks he’s never going to stop being proud of everything Oikawa is and all he’s accomplished. That’s a given.

“I did it,” Oikawa whispers back, lips curving into a smile when Iwaizumi’s hands cup his cheeks. “ _Hajime_ …”

Iwaizumi kisses him, holds him in his arms to make up for all the times they’ve had to hold off on things like these that are so normal for other couples—kissing all the time, being around each other every day instead of not always knowing when and how long they’ll be together. Oikawa’s fingers tangle in the back of Iwaizumi’s shirt, pulling him closer, closer—

Which doesn’t get them anywhere, in the end, because there’s a crash against their legs, loud barking to draw their attention away from each other and to the dog sitting at their feet expectantly after jumping onto them a moment ago.

“Really?” Oikawa asks when they pull apart. “He’s acting like he didn’t already jump all over you when you got here.”

“Hey, you’re not the only one I haven’t seen in a few months.” Iwaizumi pulls his hands away from Oikawa in favor of kneeling down on the floor, arms open for the bundle of energy that practically dives into his lap. “I’m high in demand.” He looks up, grinning at Oikawa while the dog tries to climb up Iwaizumi’s chest to lick his face.

“Well, if he wasn’t so damn cute, I might be mad he’s trying to steal your attention away from me.”

“Only _you_ are jealous of a dog, Tooru.” But he reaches up, takes Oikawa’s hand and tugs him down to the floor to sit beside him. Curls his arm around Oikawa’s waist as they sit side by side on the bedroom floor, Oikawa’s head pressed to his shoulder and their dog laying in Iwaizumi’s lap, completely at home in the life they’ve made together.)

This is the life they’ve built together, that they live together, and Iwaizumi wouldn’t trade it for anything. Ever.

A while back, Iwaizumi knows the fear that getting citizenship in Argentina could possibly be a dealbreaker at least crossed Oikawa’s mind. He’d be nervous, anxious to talk about it when they had a few years back, but it’d been a fear totally unfounded because Iwaizumi would never, ever fault Oikawa for chasing his dreams, for finding somewhere he loves and wants to stay. It’s never been a dealbreaker and never would be. Even though, in theory, it might be easier if they lived in the same place all the time, if Oikawa chose to come back to Japan and play there instead. But no matter what they’re both in this for life, supportive of what the other wants to do, no matter where it may take them. They bring out the best in each other, inspire each other to be better—always have, from childhood onward—and that’s something that’ll never change for them.

He knows a lot of outsiders don’t get their relationship or how it works. How they’ve made it work—eighteen years spent attached at the hip and nine separated for unknown spans of time, taking what they can get when they do see each other again. Most people might not be able to do that, but they’re not most people and they never have been.

Maybe it’s not conventional to spend so much time apart, to spend years dealing with time zone differences, miles between them, and months apart. The idea of it may not seem peaceful or easy or ideal, but the truth of it is that their relationship is just as steady and stable and committed like this as it would be if they came home to the same place every night, if they fell asleep and woke up by each other’s sides every day.

At the end of the day, Oikawa’s the person whose heart Iwaizumi’s beats in tandem with. These are the lips he’ll always kiss, the hands he’ll hold, the finger he’ll one day slide a ring onto. That’s just how it is, no question about it. This is what they both want, and Iwaizumi has never pictured his future without Oikawa in it because he’s never had to. He won’t ever have to.

Maybe saying they’d stay together forever as kids had seemed a childish notion back then, something they hadn’t been certain of when they were that young, but he’s learned and knows every piece of Oikawa. Iwaizumi’s been in love with him since his early teenage years, pined for way too long because the timing to start a relationship never seemed right even if it was obvious that’s what they both wanted, until they finally took the leap of getting together when they were twenty-one. He’s never looked back since, only forward because they’ve always had a whole stretch of forever in front of them to make their own.

The man right in front of him has always held Iwaizumi’s heart in his hands, and Iwaizumi has Oikawa’s heart carefully cradled in his own palms as well. Oikawa has always been his home, no matter where in the world they’re at. No matter how far or long they’re apart. When they come back together, nothing between them has changed, and they still love each other all the same.

That’ll _never_ change.

There’s a lot he wants to say in this moment, that he _could_ say as they’re standing here together, just minutes away from what they’ve been awaiting for months now. But there’s plenty they’ve already said to each other, that they just know like they know themselves, that they can convey through touch alone.

All his life, he’s known Oikawa’s been meant to fly, and Iwaizumi’s always wanted to be there when he touches the sky.

“Good luck,” he finally says, hand pressed to Oikawa’s shoulder. Even if there’s so much more he could say, this is enough for now. It’s always been enough for the both of them.

Oikawa smiles. “You too. Good luck.” He holds out his hand, maybe like he’s expecting a slap to it or a fist bump, like they might have done back when they were teenagers. Maybe to keep up some semblance of privacy from prying eyes and people rushing by, but really, their respective teams have known for a long while they’re in a relationship. That they’ve been in a relationship for years now.

So yeah, fuck that. They’ve spent enough time apart that they really don’t need to pretend or keep up appearances now. He steps closer, wraps his arms around Oikawa in a hug instead. “Kick ass out there, okay? I love you.”

“Thanks, Hajime.” The embrace lingers for a few moments longer than they have, until Oikawa pulls back and presses a quick kiss to Iwaizumi’s cheek. “I love you too.”

“See you after?” he asks when they break apart. Even though he doesn’t need to ask, it’s a promise for more later, just like always. No matter where they go or where they stand, they’re always drawn back together in the end.

“Of course.” Oikawa looks over his shoulder. “I should go. Before my team starts looking for me.”

“Yeah, me too.” He pushes Oikawa’s shoulder, a gentle, affectionate final touch before they part ways. “See you out there.”

They both step off in opposite directions, until—

“Hey, Iwa-chan.”

He turns around, finds Oikawa smiling at him from across the hallway. “Yeah?”

“As much as I like this whole competing against each other at the Olympics thing, maybe we should do it together next time?”

On the same team, he means. The idea of it is nice, a goal they can keep right in reach until they make it theirs.

“Yeah, Tooru. I’d love that.” Whenever that may be, whether it’s in the next few years or way down the line. Whatever they want, they’ll make it theirs, make it happen together. Just like always.

“Until then, though, I’m gonna win.” Oikawa turns away now, but not before Iwaizumi catches the bright smile on his lips. “Don’t forget it!” 

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” Iwaizumi smiles too, even if Oikawa can’t see it now because he’s walking in the other direction.

No matter where they stand in life, no matter what side of the court they’re on—opposite or next to each other—they’re always going to be two halves of a whole, lives intertwined so closely that it’s difficult to tell where one ends and the other begins. That’s just something that always is and always will be.

And wherever the future takes them here on out, they’ll face it together, and he’s looking forward to every single moment of it.


End file.
